Myotismon
Myotismon, known as Vamdemon in the Japanese version, is one of the major antagonists in the Digimon anime series. He is presumably the most evil of them all, and a main antagonist of the entire first two seasons could be named, it would be Myotismon; if one were to be picky, one could say Myotismon is the Big Bad of the entire Digimon Adventure. He also reappeared in the videogame Digimon World Data Squad, and in the anime Digimon Fusion (season 3). In Digimon Fusion, NeoMyotismon is one of the major antagonists in Season 2 of Digimon Fusion, and one of the Dark Generals. Profiles Myotismon Myotismon is an Ultimate Level Digimon. His appearance is of a vampire, with pale blue skin, gold hair and a red, bat-like eye mask. He is also dressed elegantly as a gentleman, and also has a red vampire-like cape. It seems that whenever he is destroyed, his shadowy spirit form will return, and can be revived in a stronger Digivolved form through certain procedures. The only way to finish him off for good is to destroy his shadow form. MaloMyotismon MaloMyotismon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles a mechanical, demonic vampire. He has Myotismon's original head with a modified mask, has 2 extra mouths, one on each shoulder, a tail with a sharp end, and mechanical wings that can shoot out a deadly mist. VenomMyotismon VenomMyotismon is a Mega Level Digimon. He is a presumably a 30– 40-foot tall monster that looks like a combination between a vampire and a demon. He has 6 bat wings, extremely long arms, Myotismon's face, two horns on his head, yellow eyes and hair, and a hidden face inside his abdomen. NeoMyotismon NeoMyotismon is an Unknown Level Digimon that resembles a vampire with sharp edges all over him. He also as alternative forms. As NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode NeoMyotismon DigiFused with some of his Devimon and LadyDevimon soldiers to assume Demon Mode. In this form, NeoMyotismon grows in size and gains Devimon-type wings, and his markings are modified; skull markings are added to his shoulders, and the silver wing-shaped stripes become red. NoeVamdemon also manages to absorb MetalGreymon and became NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode (MetalGreymon). He also manages to absorb Shoutmon to become more powerful but was incomplete, because he accidentally absorbed Lopmon. Myotismon Revived by black magic, this is the King of Undead Digimon who obtained almighty powers. He was once a malignant computer virus and has the ability to absorb destroyed computer data and revive it into brutal computer viruses. Very cruel and cunning in nature, it is specifically difficult to expel this Digimon. However, he will only unleash his full power when it is at night, and it is said that his power is reduced by half its potential during the day. His special attack is "Night Raid", a surprise attack which involves manipulating countless bats. VenomMyotismon He is a Demon Beast type Digimon who is half-man and half-beast. He used to behave like a gentleman, although he is formed when he liberates his secret powers, and for some reason, the high-reasoned and smart-minded Myotismon hates evolving into this form. His real body lies within his abdomen. MaloMyotismon This Demon Lord type Digimon is said to be the final form of Myotismon. He is different from VenomMyotismon in that, as VenomMyotismon lost his intellect in exchange for excess beast-like powers due to succeeding in acquiring massive amounts of power, MaloMyotismon maintains his intellect, which binds down his lust for power. He has a cruel, spiteful and arrogant nature, and he will resort to anything to ensure his own desires are obtained. He carries the living parasites "Sodom" and "Gomorrah" on his left and right shoulders respectively. His special attack is "Pandæmonium Flame", a super-hot beam launched from Sodom and Gomorrah that exist on his shoulders. History ''Digimon Adventure 01'' After Etemon was defeated, Myotismon emerged as the third main villain of Season 1. There, he sent his pathetic servant, DemiDevimon, to try and defeat the Digidestined, but each of his plans failed. He tried to find the eighth Digidestined and take over both the Digital World and the real world. He and his servants departed from his Castle in the Digital World and entered the real world, but one Digimon, Wizardmon, who was only pretending to be following Myotismon, attempts to get the tag and crest for the eighth DigiDestined and double-crossing him along with Gatomon. Myotismon had his bats throw him into the ocean. Gatomon, initially one of Myotismon's servants, remembers that he enslaved her while she was searching for the eighth Digidestined as Salamon. Often Myotismon would bite people and suck their blood, as vampires do. Also, he would only come out at night, as he is weaker during the day. Myotismon put up a fog barrier and captured all the inhabitants of the city. The Digidestined fought against him and his many minions. It soon became revealed to the Digidestined that Tai's sister Kari was the eighth Digidestined all along. TK and Joe find Wizardmon, and soon a battle begins between the Digidestined and Myotismon. Myotismon appears to be more powerful than the others, with only Angemon able to damage him. Myotismon shoots an energy wave at Kari and Gatomon, but Wizardmon jumps in front of them and is killed by the blast. Upon his death, Kari gets her Digivice back from DemiDevimon, allowing Gatomon to Digivolve into her Ultimate form, Angewomon, and hit Myotismon with a Celestial Arrow, killing him. After Myotismon was defeated by the DigiDestined, they thought it would be over. However, everyone didn't believe that Myotismon's spirit lives on, and his fog was still around. Gennai then told the prophecy about the king of the undead. Bats would blanket the sky in darkness, the fallen would chant the king's name, and at the stroke of the hour of the beast, the king's true form would appear. DemiDevimon used Myotismon’s bats to resurrect his master by collecting the data of his defeated henchmen. Everything that Gennai mentioned started to happen and soon VenomMyotismon was born. He has an insatiable hunger, at one point devouring his own servant, DemiDevimon. MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon both attacked VenomMyotismon, but the giant monster easily wiped them out. Angemon and Angewomon distracted VenomMyotismon while Izzy plans a miracle. He is the first Mega Digimon to be introduced in the series and it is because of his appearance that the DigiDestined learn about the Mega level. Though he is much more powerful than Myotismon, he is also much less intelligent. He is quick to anger, and is solely motivated by his desire to devour life. The only thing he retains from Myotismon being a strong hatred of the Digidestined. When WarGreymon tunneled though VenomMyotismon's abdomen, his true form, "The Beast Within" reveals himself. He is defeated when they clog his true body with a water tower and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon combine their attacks, which obliterated him. ''Digimon Adventure 02'' He returns in season 2 as the main antagonist. It is revealed that Myotismon’s spirit once again lives on and discovers that Oikawa wants to go to the Digital World. He possessed Oikawa and took control of his body in order to grant his wish. After Oikawa grieves of not going to the Digital World, Myotismon appears as a creepy talking mouth, speaking with Oikawa, telling him that he will never see the Digital World again, even in his dreams. After the big mouth vanishes, Myotismon exits Oikawa’s body, and feeds on the Dark Flowers from the children, and transforms into his new form, MaloMyotismon. After he tortured and killed both Arukenimon and Mummymon, the Digidestined were scared to battle him, but Davis wouldn't give up and told the others that they must fight for courage. ExVeemon attacks MaloMyotismon, but then all of a sudden was interrupted when MaloMyotismon banished the Digidestined into several illusion dimensions, causing them and their Digimon partners to be separated. Luckily, their Digimon partners were able to reunite them, noting the illusions weren't real. When Davis, Ken, and the others returned from the illusions, their Digimon launched an assault on MaloMyotismon, which made a hole to the Digital World, presumably destroying MaloMyotismon. But however, MaloMyotismon survived the onslaught of the heroic Digimon, and grew bigger and attacked Imperialdramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon, knocking them down easily. MaloMyotismon unleashed his power of darkness to open up the gate to the Real World. Suddenly, several Digimon gathered around to call help to their human partners from all around the world, while MaloMyotismon tries to drive them away with his Screaming Darkness attack. Suddenly the human partners were summoned to the Digital World with the light, blinding MaloMyotismon. All of a sudden, the darkness returned to let MaloMyotismon get stronger, but Davis, Yolei, and the children (who were free from the Dark Spores) shared their onslaught of dreams (and didn't feel doubt anymore) and used the light from the Digivices, causing MaloMyotismon's body to be disintegrated, revealing himself as a form of a black cloud of darkness. All the Digidestined used their Digivices to create Imperialdramon's ultimate weapon, the Giga Crusher, and finally destroyed Myotismon for good. ''Digimon World Data Squad'' When Bakemon was defeated, he digivolved into Myotismon for around 2. The DATS defeated Myotismon and was reverted to Digi-Egg. To obtain MaloMyotismon, one must DNA Digivolve a Myotismon and Shadramon with the component Digimon being at least level 68 and have 470 of Spirit or more and have Arukenimon in the party. ''Digimon Fusion'' NeoMyotismon rules the Midnight Zone, where it was once a peaceful Lopmon village. During the battle, NeoMyotismon managed to absorb MetalGreymon to go assume his Darkness Mode, much to Christopher’s horror. Shoutmon manages to enter NeoMyotismon’s body to convince MetalGreymon to never give up. Shoutmon risked his life to rescue MetalGreymon and became SHoutmon DX, but with a cost of Lopmon’s life and the other Lopmons’ lives as well. After Shoutmon DX strikes NeoMyotismon, the vampire is horrified that he is now unable to regenerate and lost his immortality, to which Shoutmon Dx explains that he selfishly used the Lopmon’s data to make himself immortal. NeoMyotismon attempts to devour Shoutmon DX to gain back his immortality, but Shoutmon DX finally manages to defeat NeoMyotismon, ending his reign of terror. In Prison Land, NeoMyotismon’s soul with the other Dark Generals attacked Mikey, but he manages to escape with the help of Apollomon. NeoMyotismon’s body was disintegrated into nothingness after GrandGeneramon was destroyed by Shoutmon X7. ''Digimon Fusion'' (season 3) Quartzmon created copied replicas of Myotismon, and his other forms, too. They are all defeated by the Fusion Fighters as well as the Digidestined from the past seasons. ''Digimon World Dawn & Dusk'' To obtain MaloMyotismon one must DNA Digivolve a Myotismon and Shadramon with the component Digimon being at least level 68 and have 470 of Spirit or more and have Arukenimon in the party. Attacks As Myotismon *'Crimson Lightning' (Bloody Stream in Japanese): Uses one or more lightning-like streams of blood like a whip. *'Grisly Wing' (Night Raid in Japanese): Manipulates a countless swarm of bats, and begins a surprise attack. *'Nightmare Claw' (Dead Scream in Japanese): Sends out a black, ghost-like winged entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. *'Nightmare Wave': Fires electricity which amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust. *'Cloud Minion': Throws a spiral of dark mist. *'Blood Punch': Attacks with continuous strikes using both hands. As VenomMyotismon *'Venom Infusion' ("Venom Infuse" in Japanese): *'Tyrant Savage': Attacks and slashes with its long arms. *'Inferno': Breathes flames from its mouth. *'Chaos Flame': Breathes dark flames from its true form that lurks within its abdomen. As MaloMyotismon *'Crimson Mist' ("Melting Blood" in Japanese) *'Screaming Darkness' ("Pandemonium Flame" in Japanese): Fires an extremely high-temperature beam of darkness from Sodom and Gomorrah on its shoulders. *'Mental Illusion' ("Mind Illusion" in Japanese): Using its evil mental magic to locks his prey into a dream of their perfect world. *'Chaos Crusher' (also known as "Howling Blood" in Japanese and erroneously referred to as "Screaming Darkness" in English): Produces two spheres of black energy in his hands and thrusts upwards with them, or fires large black energy spheres from Sodom and Gomorrah on its shoulders. *'Soul Shield': Uses a magical shield of darkness to absorb energy from projectiles. *'Pandemonium': Emits a thick fog of darkness in the environment which confuses the opponent. *'Black Rain': Leaps into the sky and spins around, releasing a spinning column of small dark orbs from his cape. As NeoMyotismon *'Nightmare Leeches' (in Japanese: イビルビル, "Nightmare Raid", and "Evilvil" which is official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media): Summons dark purple leeches who are its familiar spirits and fires them at the opponent, draining their energy. *'Doom Cannon' ("Gardiac Raid" in Japanese): Collects dark energy, then fires it off once the moon on its chest is full. Although the opponent sees the flash of a beam of light from ahead of everything in its surroundings being changed to darkness, that light is not hope but the light of demise. *'Blue Obliteration' ("Bloody Stream Glade" in Japanese): Freely extends both of its arms to reliably capture its opponent, then wrenches them apart after forcing them to divulge all of their digital information. Familiar Bats Familiar Bats (in Japanese: 使い魔のコウモリ, Tsukaima no Koumori), also sometimes referred to as Night Raiders (in Japanese: ナイトライダー, Naitoraidā) are a species of digital organism that resembles small pitch-black or dark-brown colored bats, usually with each red letter of the on each of their foreheads. They are tamed by the cruel Myotismon and they loyally served as his pets. They tormented the bat-like Digimon DemiDevimon for failing his lord Myotismon numerous times. They can be used in attacks (such as Myotismon's Grisly Wing technique and even possibly LadyDevimon's Darkness Wave attack move) and often linger around dark Digimon. Some can also possess venom to cause temporary blindness upon their prey as they did to Zeromaru, the Digimon partner of Yagami Taichi (Taichi "Tai" Kamiya's V-Tamer counterpart) in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. They are possibly all extinct after they sacrificed themselves and the defeated bodies of Myotismon's other Digimon minions in order to transfer all that mass life energy onto the late Myotismon's bad-shaped eye mask and to unleash VenomMyotismon due to themselves being part of an odd primitive prophecy from the Digital World concerning Myotismon's return from the dead. Minions *DemiDevimon *Vademon *Wizardmon (formerly) *Devidramon *Phantomon *Gizamon *Bakemon *Dokugumon *Flymon *KoDokugumon *SkullMeramon *Mammothmon *Gesomon *Raremon *Gotsumon (formerly) *Pumpkinmon (formerly) *DarkTyrannomon *MegaSeadramon *Tuskmon *Snimon *Arukenimon *Mummymon Portrayals *Myotismon was voiced in the English version by Richard Epcar, who also voiced Etemon and various Digimon antagonists. *Richard Epcar later voiced Terra-Xehanort and False Ansem from in the Kingdom Hearts series and Armorhide from Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 cartoon). He also voiced the Digimon Tamers villain Mephistomon, who shared some similarities to Myotismon including his Mega form Gulfmon, which was like VenomMyotismon. *In the Japanese version, Myotismon was voiced by Ryūzaburō Ōtomo, who voiced villains including Cherubimon, Dabura, Don Dolnero and Sir Crocodile. *His MaloMyotismon incarnation, on the other hand, was voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa who also voiced Yukio Oikawa and Mummymon. Outside Digimon, Toshiyuki voiced Sephiroth, Kimimaro, and Naraku. Quotes Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Trivia *His Japanese name Vamdemon is a mixture of the words Vampire and Demon. *His English name Myotismon originates from Myotis, the Latin name of the mouse-eared bat. *Two of his more violent scenes in the Japanese version of killing Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon and whipping Salamon (Gatomon's Rookie form) were edited out in the English Dub and in the case of Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, it was substituted by stating that he was sending them to his dungeon in the Digital World. His later torture of Arukenimon was slightly edited as well. *Myotismon is one of two villains to be killed in Season 1 and has their spirit form destroyed for good by a Mega form of Veemon in Season 2, the other being Devimon. Although in Myotismon's case, he was revived in Season 2 and his body destroyed a third-time moments before his final death. *In addition, Myotismon's disembodied spirit returning to revive himself was also done by Andross in Star Fox Adventures, except Andross could only do this once. *It is unknown how Myotismon got the Crest of Light when the Crests were stolen by Piedmon and given to Devimon to hide. *While Myotismon's spirit survives his first two deaths, the first didn't break his fog barrier or his other curses but the second did. The reasons for this are unknown, but it is possible he was significantly weaker this time around as it took an elaborate plan that lasted many years to be revived. Also, his shadow form remains invisible the first two times, but the third time he is destroyed it is immediately visible (enabling his final destruction), possibly due to the lights of the Digivices keeping him from hiding. *The names of the two living cannon-like parasites on MaloMyotismon's shoulders comes from the Biblical twin cities of Sodom and Gomorrah known for the wickedness and destruction of their inhabitants. *The names of the two living cannon-like parasites on MaloMyotismon's shoulders comes from the Biblical twin cities of Sodom and Gomorrah known for the wickedness and destruction of their inhabitants. *MaloMyotismon's tail resembles that of a xenomorph. Indeed, he even makes a similar stabbing motion with it during his torture of Arukenimon. *MaloMyotismon shares similarities with Zorc Necrophades. For example, they are both possessors (a part of Zorc's soul forms Yami Bakura after combining with the soul of Thief King Bakura and later possessed Ryo Bakura) and show their true form at the very end of the story. VenomMyotismon also has a similar head on his abdomen to Zorc. *Myotismon's first Mega form and the transformation process in the anime, VenomMyotismon, is most likely a reference to the dragon form of Satan from the Book of Revelations, not to mention the number 666 and possibly verses from Revelations are directly referenced by Matt and T.K's father throughout the entire scene. Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Tyrants Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Usurper Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Magic Category:Egotist Category:Psychics Category:Revived Category:Mongers Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Supremacists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brainwashers Category:Extravagant Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychopath Category:Humanoid Category:Vengeful Category:Master of Hero Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Game Changer Category:One-Man Army Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Noncorporeal Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Pure Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Kidnapper Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Satanism Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genderless Category:Satan Category:Giant Category:Deceased